


The Coming Out Party

by Triskellion



Series: Consultant Verse [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has finally graduated college with a pocket full of degrees. Lex has decided it's time to share that beautiful brain, and the Metropolis Museum's Annual Charity Gala is the perfect time for introductions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Media Introduction

Outside the Metropolis Museum is a mad gathering of limos, people dressed to a fair-thee-well, and reporters shoving microphones and cameras into the well-dressed people’s faces. Those who survive the gauntlet unscathed enter the Metropolis Museum Fundraising Gala, the event of the Metropolis Season. 

“Monies from the gala go to dozens of charities for improving the lot of children, healthcare, the poor….”

Yet another limo pulls up, and the crowds goes wild, almost sending camera men into the street before its wheels as reporters rush to be the first to reach the rear door.

From within emerges a tall man, completely bald, dressed in a dove gray tux with lavender accents.

“Lex Luthor, will you be making your usual donation tonight?”

Lex smiles at the cameras, ignoring the dozens of mics shoved in his face. “Of course. This was my mother’s favorite charitable event. Though I never limit my assistance to the needy of this city to once a year.”

Still smiling, he turns away, ignoring the follow up question, and helps another man emerge from the limo. Sighs emerge from female lips across the sidewalk and before every TV tuned in. Green eyes glimmer in the flashes of the cameras under black curls that are to die for, tousled and styled so you just want to run your fingers through them and see if they’re as soft as they look. Those curls top another tuxedo-clad body, this one classic black and white, fit and filled, and just taller than the infamous Lex Luthor.

“And who is this?” someone finally dares ask over the frantic clatter of camera shutters.

The mystery man chuckles. “And here I thought they knew everything about you, Lex.”

“This is Clark Kent, my dear friend,” Lex informs the cameras. “And the best consultant any business could ever have.”

Clark blushes an adorable shade of red and the muttered “Awwww” from the women almost drowns out the cameras. 

“Lex….”

“Is this the secret weapon you’ve been hinting about of late?”

“Very good, Miss Winston. Glad to see someone here keeps up on the business page as well as the gossip column. Clark has been my secret weapon for six years now, but I’m finally willing to share him. I thought I’d take the opportunity to show the other businessmen visiting Metropolis what they’ve been missing.”

“Why not keep him for yourself? Surely if you were the one to discover him, an exclusive contract would have been within reason?”

“Tempting, I’m sure,” Clark says, and his smile is as divine as his blush. Even the vicious Miss Winston is looking a little glassy-eyed. “But Lex couldn’t, could you, Lex?”

An unusual expression crosses Lex’s face, one cameras have never captured before. Only those intimately familiar with the man might recognize it as fond exasperation. “I promised his parents I’d never tie him down to LexCorp.” The expression shifts to the more familiar sharkish grin. “Besides, preventing him from milking as much money from as many companies as possible would be positively un-American.”


	2. Wayne Industries

“Bruce.”

Clark swallowed down any jealousy at seeing Lex hug another man, another anyone really, with far too much practice and no ease. At least there wasn’t a model hanging off Lex this time. Not tonight. Clark would never get used to that, though he understood why it was necessary, even insisted Lex keep up the pretense. 

“Lex. I thought you might be here,” the other man said. He really was an impressive fellow, with deep blue eyes and a face to make the ladies swoon. Rumor had it he was a wastrel, but no wastrel looked that good in a perfectly fitted tux. That black wool caressed some impressive muscles.

Lex laughed. “Of course you did. I’m always here. This was Mother’s favorite charity event, as you well know.”

Clark cleared his throat, though he knew Lex had never forgotten exactly where he was.

“Bruce, I believe you’ve met Clark Kent before?”

Smiling, Clark offered his hand. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Wayne.”

“Yes, the conference where we laid out our cooperative effort with LexCorp last fall.” Bruce had a firm handshake, nothing wishy-washy about it. “Lucien said your assistance saved the project extensively in time and money.

Warmth touched Clark’s cheeks, but he didn’t let it fluster him, not too much anyway. “Thank you. I do try. Mr. Fox had a number of excellent insights of his own.”

“We had another project this spring he felt you would have been an asset on. He was quite disappointed you weren’t available.” Bruce glanced at Lex like he knew exactly the depth of their relationship. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Wayne. I promised my parents I’d limit myself to LexCorp projects while finishing my degrees.” Well, that and everyone had agreed he’d be a little more believable as a consultant at twenty-two than twenty, or eighteen. Clark still thought he looked too young for the business, but Lex insisted he was more than ready. 

“Not that Clark couldn’t have handled the extra work just fine,” Lex said proudly. Given Clark had been managing two projects, consulting on five more, and polishing three thesis at the same time, while regularly making Lex take more time off, he could so handle more work.

“Still in college?” Bruce looked a little surprised. “Well, that would explain… when do you finish your degrees? Wayne Industries would be interested in some of your insights.”

“Clark graduated this May.” The look on Lex’s face told Clark that, were they in private, he’d be getting a toe curling kiss right about now.

“Congratulations, Mr. Kent.”

“Clark, please.”

“Bruce, then. So, how can Lucien get ahold of you to schedule some consulting work?”

The new business cards were in his pocket, as Lex had suggested, so it was easy to offer one to Bruce. “I look forward to hearing from Mr. Fox. I’ve been quite interested in some of the projects coming out of Wayne Industries of late. Have you considered alternative fuel sources for the public trains in your retrofit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more introductions planned. I'm totally open to suggestions for other people Clark should meet at the party.


	3. Queen Industries

Clark knew the next introduction would be important from the way Lex’s spine stiffened as he stared over Clark’s shoulder. The grin that followed hid a bitter edge. To anyone else Lex likely looked welcoming and open, but Clark knew better. He knew Lex.

“Lex Luthor,” a voice drawled behind Clark.

“Oliver Queen,” Lex replied in the same tone, and Clark understood. It had taken a number of years to get Lex to talk about his days in boarding school, but he had eventually admitted the antagonism between himself and Oliver Queen. It made the behavior between their two companies a good deal more coherent. 

Clark turned to get a look at Lex’s old enemy

“Who is this bit of arm candy?” Oliver looked Clark up and down with a lascivious air. Clark returned the look, careful to paste a bored expression on his features. “And where did you find him?” Oliver started circling, but Clark didn’t bother to follow the blond’s movements. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

“Clark, I believe I’ve mentioned my old schoolmate Oliver before,” Lex said blandly, staying firm at Clark’s side and forcing Oliver to circle them both. “Oliver, this is Clark Kent, the consultant whose ideas ensured you lost all three NASA bids and the military contract last month.”

Oliver had the sense to look confused and think for a moment before actually speaking. It was clear that the desire to call Clark a rent boy was on the tip of the bully’s tongue, but he swallowed it back. “Consultant?”

“Yes, I discovered Clark in Smallville some years back. I admit I’ve been hogging him.” Lex smirked and shared a pleased look with Clark. “It’s hard to let him go, really. But I promised to share.”

Not that Clark wouldn’t have been willing to sign an exclusive contract with LexCorp. It was Lex who actually insisted that he share his ideas with more companies.

“Why now?” Oliver asked. His arms were twitching, like he wanted to be holding something, or to cross his arms.

“Oh, I just finished college.” Clark grinned lightly, an expression he knew made him look younger.

“You redesigned NASA’s entire space launch system while in college?” Oliver sounded appalled. 

“I had help,” Clark protested. There had been a large team involved in that project. LexCorp brought in scientists from across the world. And a lot of the new ideas he had introduced had been from Kryptonian design.

“Don’t be over modest,” Lex protested. “The project never would have worked without you. Clark is a genius.”

“I assume your degree is in aerospace engineering then,” Oliver said.

“Huh, should I have gotten an engineering degree?” Clark asked Lex. “That might have been useful.”

“Too specific,” Lex said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Oliver frowned. “Then what is you degree in?”

“Which one?” Clark asked.

“Clark found it difficult to limit himself,” Lex said. “I believe you started with BSs in math, chemistry, and physics.”

“And business, but that’s really an MBA,” Clark said. “I’ve also got BAs in history and English. Mom said I should be well rounded.”

“Quite. Though I’m almost surprised your father never talked you into something in agriculture,” Lex said. He turned back to Oliver. “His parents are farmers in Smallville. Third generation.”

“Nah, he was more impressed with what I did with the business plans for the farm,” Clark said. His parents were doing really good these days, and had a full staff to keep all the fields going. “He knows farming isn’t my life. Actually, he suggested the degree in astronomy.”

“And your ABD in astrophysics,” Lex said.

“Eh, I’ll finish it someday, but it’s more of a hobby. No companies I’d want to work for in the field. The PhDs in physics and math are more useful.” Clark was watching from the corner of his eye as Oliver’s eyes got wider and jaw started to drop. Just a little. But it made him look like an idiot.

“Masters in computer science and chemistry.” Lex tapped his chin. “Google is going to love you.”

“Eh, internet design doesn’t need so much a degree as a creative mind who can keep up with the changes.” Clark shrugged. “It’ll make nice money, but it’s not my main interest by a long shot.”

“What… What is your main interest?” Oliver stumbled out.

“Bettering the human condition,” Clark replied quickly. That was an easy question. “I’ve got some ideas for improving the medical industry, but I don’t know if any of the relevant companies will listen. A medical degree would have taken too long.”

“And yet you had time to go ABD in archeology,” Lex said with a laugh.

Clark shrugged. “Only because the area I’m interested in is in Smallville. If I’d had to go out of the country for my research it would have been a different issue.”

“What on earth could there be in Smallville of archeological interest?” Oliver asked.

“The local indian tribe, the Kilwachee, have cave paintings in the area. I actually discovered some of them in high school. But no one is going to approve my thesis just yet.” Clark smirked. Not until he went public with the other half of his quest to save humanity anyway. Which would be soon.

“I see.” Though it was obvious that Oliver didn’t have a clue. “You know, Queen Industries has several medical subsidiaries.” He gave Clark another once over. “Perhaps we could discuss some of your ideas.”

While Clark wasn’t ecstatic about offering someone who used to beat up Lex a way to make a fortune, it was important to spread around his Kryptonian tidbits. “You can call my secretary.” He offered Oliver a card. 

“Though do be quick. I expect Clark’s schedule will fill up rapidly after tonight.” Lex offered a pointed smirk before tucking a hand in the small of Clark’s back and leading him away.


	4. LuthorCorp

Clark was the first to spot Lionel, giving Lex warning with subtle looks and gestures.

Lex spun around to face his father the moment he was close enough to greet. “Dad. So good to see you,” he said with a thick layer of sarcasm.

“Lex. Congratulations on your new fertilizer mix. I hear the Sinclairs are interested.” Lionel stopped before them, speaking to Lex but with his attention on Clark.

“Organics are the new field throughout agriculture,” Lex said dryly. “I’m surprised you didn’t get in on it sooner.”

Lionel frowned for a moment, but brushed off the hit. “Clark, lovely to see you. I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you, Mr. Luthor,” Clark replied stiffly.

“How many degrees did you end up with?”

“Just enough,” Clark said through a stiff smile. Lionel’s continued interest in Clark was bad enough, but the way he chased Martha was just disgusting.

“I hear your finally branching out from LexCorp.” The greedy light in Lionel’s eyes made Clark’s stomach turn.

“I’ve been introducing Clark around all evening,” Lex drawled. “Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen are both very interested. Of course, I’m tempted to send Clark to Microsoft and see how fast he can fix their poor excuse for an operating system.”

Lionel smiled. “It would almost be tempting to pay that contract myself.” 

“Yes, well, LexCorp has been using Linux for years, so it’s not really a budgetary concern for me,” Lex said.

“Hmm.” Lionel looked Clark over, a look that always made Clark wonder just what the man was really interested in. “Well, now that you’re branching out, I would like to propose some contracts from LuthorCorp before your schedule fills up. Perhaps we could step outside and discuss the options.” 

Clark finally felt free to smirk and relax a little. “Oh dear.”

“Really, Dad, you should know better,” Lex added.

Lionel hid his confusion well, but Clark could see it.

“I’m afraid I promised my parents I would never take money from LuthorCorp,” Clark said lightly. “Or anything else really. Apparently they have a bit of an issue with your treatment of Smallville.”

“Adoption,” Lex coughed.

“I’m sure we can get past old issues,” Lionel offered. “After all, they seem to have accepted Lex….”

“Oh, Mr. Luthor, I’m afraid you’ll never show the characteristics that will interest my parents.” Clark smiled sadly and tucked a hand at Lex’s back. “And no, my mother will never go out with you.” He offered the last loud enough that several nearby heads turned as he escorted Lex away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless someone else has ideas, I think there will be only one more chapter of this story. I hope everyone has had fun.


	5. The World

Clark couldn’t have known the perfect occasion would happen the same night as the gala, but as soon as he overheard the distant explosion he knew it was time for another coming out.

“Lex, I need to step out for a few.”

“Now?”

“Yeah. It’s time.”

Lex smiled and nudged Clark toward the balcony. “Make sure you give the reporters a good interview or who knows what story they’ll dump on you.”

“Chloe has prepped me well,” Clark assured him before slipping out of the crowds. 

Clark kept a close ear on the progress of the ailing plane as he flew to Lex’s penthouse and changed at high speed. He’d have to figure out a more efficient means of changing, but practice would be the best guide for improvement.

The plane in trouble proved to be Air Force Two, which couldn’t have been more convenient. There were sure to be a plethora of reporters on the runway, waiting for the vice-president to land.

Given the identity of the plane, Clark scanned all the engines as soon as he got close enough. Random engine failure seemed unlikely on the second most protected plane in the US. He located the remnants of small bombs in the two failed engines, something small enough to damage the engines without igniting the fuel. Larger bombs were visible in the other two engines, so Clark flew close enough to disable them before flying before the cockpit window.

The pilot and copilot were understandable shocked to see a man flying before the plane. The costume probably made it all the more shocking. But they responded fairly quickly to Clark’s hints about bombs in the engines. The remaining engines throttled down as he suggested, so he flew down under the fuselage to support the plane and provide the missing thrust. It was actually fairly simple to manage the plane, despite the unwieldiness of it. Which was a point in the column for his having some telekinesis to go along with the rest of his powers. He’d have to mention that to Lex later.

Clark carefully guided the plane down to the runway he could hear the Metropolis tower directing them to. When they got close enough, the pilots dropped the landing gear and Clark only stabilized things as the plane glided into a perfect landing. 

They stopped a good bit back from the fire trucks and miscellaneous reporters, but that was all for the best. As soon as they stopped, Clark flew up and knocked on the door.

The man who opened it wore a suit, quite possibly the secret service, and an expression of utter shock.

“Is everyone alright?” Clark asked politely.

The man looked frantically over his shoulder, but eventually nodded. 

“Your engines were sabotaged. I suggest everyone get off as quick as possible and we move the plane to a distant corner of the airport until the bomb squad can go over it.”

By the time Clark finished that suggestion, one of the pilots had arrived at the agent’s shoulder. “Of course,” he said. “If you’ll… move back, I’ll release the emergency slide.

~o0o~

By the time the plane was clear, someone official from the airport had arrived to tell Clark where to tuck the plane. By the time he returned from securing the plane, the reporters were surrounding the vice-president, some from Metropolis and some who’d journeyed on the plane.

When Clark landed near the crowd, their full attention turned on him.

Vice-President Williams was the first to speak. “It seems we have you to thank for our smooth landing.”

“My pleasure, sir,” Clark replied. “I’m only glad I heard your troubles in time.”

“May I ask… who I’m thanking?”

“Ah, of course.” Clark bowed lightly in the Kryptonian style and projected his next words so everyone would hear. “I am Kal-El of Krypton, last of my race. I came to your planet to escape the destruction of my own. I hope to earn a place amongst you with good deeds.”

Vice-President Williams blinked at that, but eyeing the reporters plastered on a broad smile and offered his hand. “As one who likely has you to thank for their lives tonight, I say welcome to Earth.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Clark said, providing a firm handshake that did not venture into bone crushing range. He and Lex had practiced for just the right firmness with care. It seemed a bit obsessive at the time, but the businessman in Lex insisted the right handshake was vital.

“And how shall we contact you when we have need of your… strength?”

Clark tapped his ear. “I’ll hear.”

With a smile, and ignoring the many questions being shouted by the media, Clark rose in the air. He made his ascent slow enough for plenty of good camera shots, then took off at high speed to the west.  
 


	6. Private Party

Clark arrived back on the balcony outside the gala only fifteen minutes after he’d left, and that included a wide circle before doubling back, just to make sure he’d thrown off anyone tracking him. What was really intriguing was that he arrived just in time to hear Lionel confronting Lex by the balcony door.

“I’ve just seen the most intriguing media report,” Lionel began.

“Do tell, Dad,” Lex drawled laconically.

“A mysterious being with amazing powers just rescued the vice-president’s plane. Intriguing powers. They seemed a might… familiar.”

“I’m certain I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Hmm, and your friend Clark is missing… so I’m quite certain you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Clark watched through the door and saw Lionel lean in closer to Lex.

“I know exactly what your pet is,” Lionel hissed. “Kryptonian.”

Lex looked at his father with distain. “And it you’re right?”

“I’m sure the media outside would be quite interested to learn just how long their new savior has lived on Earth… about his family….”

“Hmm, you’re probably quite right. The media would be fascinated, whether it was true or not.” Lex looked smugly thoughtful. “Let’s see, at which point I’d increase the security on the Kent farm about tenfold to deal with the media. Easy enough. And Clark would probably be in even more demand, since he’s not only a genius, but apparently an alien, probably with access to advanced, alien technology, who’s happy to consult for human companies. I do believe that would be worth quite a fee increase, don’t you?”

Lionel stared and glared and finally stomped off. The coast now clear, Clark slipped through the doors to Lex’s side.

“He’s going to be trouble.” Lionel had been trouble in the past, but so far they’d manage to keep the damage minimal. But if he went after Clark’s parents… well Clark couldn’t promise he wouldn’t do something stupid.

“He’s going to drop dead any day now,” Lex replied.

“He’s what?”

“Liver disease. He’s been looking for a cure for ages. I’m sure that’s why he’s so eager to hire you, to figure out where his scientists have been going wrong.”  
“You never mentioned….” Clark flushed a little. “If I could help….”

“No, Clark, he doesn’t deserve your help,” Lex said flatly. “It’s his time.”

“Lex… he’s your father.”

“A Luthor may have raised me, but it’s a Kent who made me a man worth knowing.”

“Lex,” Clark whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. He always felt like he might well take off when Lex looked at him like that, like he was the only being in the world and more precious than diamonds.

“Let it go, Clark.”

“Alright…. You done smoozing yet?”

Glancing around the room, Lex shrugged playfully. “I suppose I could be. Did you have something else in mind?”

“I thought we might go back to your penthouse and have a… more private celebration.”

Lex licked his lips, his eyes glinting silvery. “I think it’s time we headed home.” He tucked his hand at Clark’s back and nudged him toward the front door.

“Do we have to wait for the limo?” Clark let himself step a little closer than he should in public. “I could get us home much faster.”

Lex shivered. “Better not to give Dad more fodder…. But I promise to make it worth the wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that. For this episode anyway.


End file.
